


Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

by siriusblackdefenceattorney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, Slow Burn, dorlene, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblackdefenceattorney/pseuds/siriusblackdefenceattorney
Summary: wolfstar fanfiction ( and jily ) from mostly remus's pov. canon compliant with a few head canons of my own. SLOW BURN. if this is shit, you didn't see itDON'T COPY TO WATTPADi don’t support jkr or tom felton i’m any way cause theyre disgusting.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 24





	Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> you don't know much about remus's backstory just yet but bare with me because more things will be revealed as the fic goes on
> 
> remus meets the marauders:)

Gazing up at the great train, the scrawny, young boy dropped his jaw. Large amounts of steam emerged from the dozens of chimneys, spreading gradually across the overcrowded platform. He observed closely as the children said goodbye to their parents, some sobbing endlessly, some waving with content smiles on their faces, and some with rather annoyed expressions. Yet, he seemed to be the only one in utter shock. But the thing that he noticed most of all about this extraordinary train was the striking sign reading;

**'HOGWARTS EXPRESS'**

His eyes widened as he realized that this was not normal. The peculiar things —which he hadn't even heard of until a week ago— packed away in his suitcase were not normal. The fact that he just ran straight through a solid brick wall to a completely different platform was not normal. The children wearing robes and pointed hats were not normal. None of this was normal.

But then again, Remus Lupin wasn't normal either.

"Remus!" a familiar voice called out over the midst of all the noise, followed by a pair of footsteps. "It's time to get on the train, son."

Remus faced his elderly father, —Lyall Lupin— looking into the innocent, brown eyes staring back behind his thin spectacles. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ready?"

Remus looked once more at the train, ignoring the increasing beat of his heart. God, he hated the unknown. With a sigh, he nodded,

"Ready."

"Well, come on then," Lyall replied, nodding towards the train. "Don't wanna miss it."

Remus walked with him through the crowd. When he first received the hand-written letter in the mail, he'd never even heard of the school existing. Lyall had only told him a bit about the Wizarding World but it was all still very new to him and he nearly broke his favorite (and only) bookshelf in frustration about the entire thing. His parents had told him that the Headmaster —Crumblesore, was it?— would sort everything out about his... _condition_. At least there was that.

Lyall stopped at the train doors and knelt down in front of his son with a sigh. He looked at him for a moment, eyes glassy, and for a moment, Remus thought he was going to hug him. Maybe he would've if the train whistle didn't go off and break the spell.

"The Headmaster will be there if you need anything," he said. "Anything at all, including-"

"Yeah," Remus nodded, quietly. "I know."

Lyall stood up and looked down at him. "I'll see you at Christmas."

Remus nodded again, secretly wanting nothing more than a hug from his Dad. Instead, he swallowed the lump formed in his throat and clutched his suitcase handle tighter. "See you at Christmas."

And with that, he stepped onto the train.

At first, it was very suffocating. Students were crowded outside train carriages, stuffing their large suitcases into the compartments and talking to their friends. Remus caught a few faces who looked about the same age as him but quickly looked away and began wandering further down the train. And soon enough, he found himself a vacant carriage.

Remus entered the carriage with a content sigh, glad to finally be rid of the crowds of people. He sat down in the corner, letting go of his suitcase, and for the first time began wandering about his new school. Did they have fairies there? Or mermaids? Lyall hadn't mentioned any of them, but then again, he didn't mention a lot of things.

The carriage door opened and Remus returned to reality, snapping his head to the door. In the entrance stood a young boy, the same age as him. He had a mop of blonde, messy hair on his head and his hands trembled as he clutched his suitcase. They looked at each other for a moment, both waiting for the other to say something.

Remus was the first to speak. "Hello." The boy's eyes became glassier and Remus sat up straighter, afraid he was going to burst into tears then and there.

"H-hi," he replied, glancing to the seat opposite Remus.

 _God, please don't_ , Remus pleaded a silent prayer to no one in particular that the boy wouldn't ask to sit down. He knew it was rather selfish, but right now, all he wanted was to sit in silence with no one but himself.

"M-mind if I s-sit?" the boy asked and Remus sighed silently, cursing himself for never having the ability to say no.

"Go ahead," he responded, nodding towards the vacant space across him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes; Remus wandering his eyes everywhere around the carriage but the blonde boy. He was afraid the boy would breakdown with a single glance.

And God, Remus didn't think it could get any worse until a red haired girl barged into the carriage, dragging her suitcase behind her. She sat down on the seat nearest to the door, failing to wipe away her tears away and trembled uncontrollably. Remus's eyes widened in panic and he glanced to the boy, immediately knowing that was no use. The boy hadn't even said a full five sentences, never mind comforting a sobbing girl. He just shrugged in response.

"Uh," Remus looked back at the petite girl. "You alright?"

The girl nodded although the tears hadn't stopped. "I-I'm sorry."

She shook her head, apologetically and finally looked up at Remus. Her eyes were slightly red from all the crying but her eyes were a striking green Remus couldn't help but stare at. Gorgeous auburn hair reached past her shoulders, complimenting her eyes.

"Here," Remus reached into his pocket for something —his mum had always told him it helps— and gave it to the girl. "Eat this. It'll help."

She took the chocolate and for the first time on the train, Remus received a smile. He smiled back, sheepishly.

"Thank you," she said, nibbling at the chocolate, "I'm sorry for this. It's just-- sorry,"

"S'okay," he replied, quietly.

The quiet only lasted a few seconds until another barged into the carriage.

"Lily!" A hideous boy sighed in relief, pushing the door open wider.

"Sev!" she cried in surprise and wiped away her final few tears.

"Are you alright?" he asked and looked away from her, scanning his eyes back and forth to the other boy and Remus. A disgusted look formed on his face and Remus knitted his eyebrows together, perplexed. "Come on, let's get away from- let's go."

The girl stood up and glanced at them. "Can't we stay here?"

"I've already found ourselves a carriage," he said. Remus noticed a sharp tone in his voice which immediately made him dislike the boy.

 _You could do with a good shower too_ , Remus thought, observing his greasy hair.

"OK," Lily sighed, grabbing her suitcase and looked back at Remus and the blonde boy with a small smile. "I'll see you lot at Hogwarts."

And they both left, the horrible silence returning as soon as the doors shut. Remus rested his arm on the windowsill beside him, fiddling with his own fingertips. The other boy had barely spoken or glanced at him once which made him feel extremely unsettled.

 _Maybe he can't speak_ , Remus had thought. No one can stay silent for that long. He was never good at talking to other children himself but his dad never gave him the chance. It was apparently too 'dangerous'.

And yet again, the silence was broken when another entered the carriage.

This time it was another boy. He wore circular glasses which were slightly too big for his face and a content smile stretched across his face. It almost made Remus want to smile himself. Other than the boy's dark wild hair - sticking up in the most peculiar places - he was dressed neatly, his posture and facial expression stubbornly confident.

"Merlin," he looked at them both. "Don't think there's a quieter carriage than you lot."

He closed the door behind him and lifted his suitcase into the compartments. Remus looked back at his own suitcase, suddenly regretting not doing that himself earlier.

"Want me to do that?" the boy asked, looking at Remus's suitcase.

Before he was even able to answer, the boy picked it up and lifted it in the compartment. And then lifted the blonde boy's suitcase before sitting down, stretching his legs out beside Remus.

“I'm James Potter," he grinned, lifting his glasses higher up his nose.

"Remus Lupin," he replied, suddenly very self conscious of his strange name.

"Nice name, mate!" James smiled and looked to the blonde boy. "What's your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew," he finally spoke.

“Oh! Mum knows your Mum!" James said and sat up, happy to finally find a topic of conversation.

Peter and James spoke for a while as Remus read. They didn't disturb him which he was very pleased about and soon he felt comfortable in their company, their voices soon becoming background noise.

"What about you, Remus?"

Remus looked up from his book, an eyebrow raised. "Huh?"

They were interrupted when another opened the carriage door. And if Remus had to pick out of all the new people he'd encountered today, he was by far the most handsome.

The boy had a dark head of hair sitting on his shoulders, gracefully. And although, his hair was noticeably ruffled, it looked incredible. The boy scanned his alluring grey eyes over them then lifted his suitcase into the compartment, and sat next to Peter.

"Alright, lads?" he grinned widely, stretching his legs across the seat. "I'm Sirius."

"We didn't think you were joking," James replied quizzically.

"No. My _name_ is Sirius Black."

Remus let out a snort, immediately regretting it. He looked up at the three pairs of eyes glued on him and he shook his head apologetically, although the grin on his face didn't seem to falter. "Sorry."

James glanced back at Sirius and broke into a laugh, which spread across the four of them, like a contagious disease.

"I'm James Potter," James finally introduced himself and the smirk on Sirius's face widened.

"Merlin, Mum would love you." He grinned then looked at Peter. "What's your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew," he replied sheepishly.

Sirius nodded with amusement and settled his gaze onto Remus.

"Remus Lupin."

Sirius's eyes knitted together for a moment before his face relaxed and he looked back to James. He glanced at the magazine beside him. "You play Quidditch?"

And then another conversation began. Remus struggled to concentrate on his book with James and Sirius causing so much racket. He made out most of their conversation and soon figured out they were talking about some sort of sport. He lowered his book, peeking over it and saw James joined Sirius and Peter on the opposite end, all three of them looking over at another magazine. They all pointed to the pages in excitement, ecstatic smiles on their faces and Remus was surprised to see even Peter was talking more.

Sirius glanced up and caught his eye. "Do you play too, Lupin?"

Remus placed the open book on his lap. "What is it?"

"Quidditch," James replied.

"Quidditch?"

"Merlin," James closed the magazine. "You don't know what Quidditch is?"

Remus shook his head.

"So you're muggle-born?" Sirius asked. Remus didn't recognize whether the tone in his voice was negative or not.

"Is that some witchy way of calling me thick?"

The three of them chuckled and James shook his head. "He's not calling you thick, mate. A muggle-born is a witch or wizard whose parents are non-magic."

"Oh," Remus nodded in understandment. "My dad's a wizard. Not my mum though."

"Then you're a half-blood," Peter stated.

Remus nodded and listened as James told him more about the blood statuses.

"So your family," Remus looked at Sirius curiously. "are like the Big Three?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied. "My dad ate my mum and everything."

"God," Remus shook his head apologetically. "That's rough."

"Couldn't look at food the same way since."

"Your dad _ate_ your mum?" Peter asked, not seeming to catch on to their sarcasm.

"I think they're joking, Peter," James said and looked at Remus and Sirius. "At least I hope you are."

"Just joking," Remus chuckled.

"Good," James exhaled. "Got me worried there for a sec."

Remus glanced to the magazine. "So, Quidditch then?"

"Oh yeah. You're missing out, mate."

The three of them explained the basics of Quidditch to Remus and after a while, he came to the conclusion that it was basically football but in mid-air with a seeker and more violence.

"I'm gonna try out as soon as I can," James grinned confidently. "You're looking at the next Gryffindor chaser, lads."

"How do you know you'll be in Gryffindor?" Peter asked.

"Well, I'm definitely not being in Slytherin."

Remus noticed Sirius's grin fall from his face and quickly looked away before he would notice. That was at least one thing Lyall had told him about his new school; there were houses. He had no clue which one he'd be sorted into, but by the sounds of it, he was hoping it wasn't Slytherin.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed that! i'm so shit at speech so i'm sorry about that. i really hope i just portrayed the characters right because i struggle with that a lot. let's just hope i actually update this time:)
> 
> wolfstar🤝being greek mythology geeks


End file.
